New Moon Trailer
by starrydreamz3
Summary: This is a stupid write up of how I think the trailer should be. D


Scene: Forest

Open on Bella:

You don't...want me?

Cut to black, Edwards voice:

No.

-Start slow, sad music-

Close up on Bella, utterly confused and terrified: I don't...I...why? Please! Don't leave me...

Edward (his voice cold): I'm sorry, you're no good for me. Goodbye Bella.

Edward leaves, Bella falls to the floor.

Words: "How do you go on living when true love..."

Words: "Ends."

Scene: Bella's Room

Bella sitting on her bed; looking out her window; crying at her desk. Broken.

Words: "When the people who mean the most to you..."

(flashes of the cullens, laughing at Bella's birthday party)

Words: "Leave."

(Bella standing in an empty Cullen house.)

Scene: Bella's Room

Calendar on her desk, flipping through the months by the wind.

Bella: Quick intake of breath, her head falls down into her hands. Bella's voice over: He's not coming back.

Scene: Kitchen

Charlie: Bella, you can't live your life like this. You can't just stop existing because some boy broke you're heart.

Bella: He wasn't just 'some boy'! He was everything that mattered to me!

Charlie: Well you need to find something else that matters...

-Music Change, lighter-

Scene: Outside Jacob's house

Cut to Jacob, looking surprised to see Bella. Bella pulls up with some motorcycles in her truck:

Jacob: So you uh, want to learn to ride motorcycles?

Bella: Yeah, I just want...(she looks up at Jacob)...I just want to feel alive.

Jacob:(a small smirk, and a nod.) I think I can help with that...the bikes, of course. (Bella gives a hesitant smile. Close up on Bella taking Jacobs hand.)

-Music pick's up, more fast paced-

Scenes of Bella riding motorcycles, hesitantly laughing with Jacob while on a date. 

Bella Voice over: What if, instead of marrying Juliet, Romeo just disappeared?

Scene of Edward turning his back and leaving

Bella Voice over: I wondered if she would have married Paris in the end, just to please her parents, to keep the peace.

(Jacob walking out of a movie theatre, he puts an arm around Bella, and she gives a small smile. They take off on a motorcycle.)

Bella's Voice over: But what if there were more to Paris? (flashes of Jacob, morphing into a wolf, being all Jacob like) What if Paris had been Juliet's friend? Her very best friend?

Scene: La Push

Jacob: (with Bella at la Push) I never knew you were such a risk taker. (They smile.)

Bella voice over: And… what if she loved Paris? Not like Romeo. Nothing like that, of course.

Jacob: Shouldn't you have a little voice in your head telling you this is dangerous?

(flashes of scenes where Bella is being reckless) Edwards voice: Bella, no. Stop, don't do this!

Bella: (cut back to La Push with Bella, a satisfied smile) I want to hear that voice. I haven't gone far enough if I don't. (They both chuckle).

Bella Voice over: But she could love him, enough that she wanted him to be happy, too.

Jacob: And how far will you go? (He nods suggestively to the cliff. Bella grins.)

-Music change to fast paced, whirlwind-

Scene: Cliff

(Bella standing on a cliff. Her hair blowing in the wind, looking peaceful.)

Edwards voice: This is stupid Bella, you could get hurt!

Bella (calmly): I know.

Edward's voice (frustrated): Don't you dare jump off this cliff!

(Bella smiles. She jumps, screaming.)

Scene: Alaska

(Cut to Alice, waking from a vision) Alice: Oh God...Bella!

-music slows-

Scene: Bella's Living Room

(Cut to Alice, running around the room, packing.)

Alice: It's Edward. (Bella, intakes a breath.) He thinks your dead.

Bella: Wait, you told him?! Why would you tell him you saw me fall from a cliff?

Alice: I didn't see you fall. (She turns to face her.) I saw you jump. (she pauses.) He thinks you killed yourself because of him.

(Bella, looks embarrased) Oh.

Alice: (Deadly serious) He's going to return the favor if we can't stop him in time.

(Bella face turns to pure horror. She turns to Jacob.)

Jacob: Bella, don't go. You could stay here with me, please! Don't risk your life to save his.

Bella's voice over: Paris would have been a good husband.

Bella: (Looking distraught) I'm sorry. Goodbye Jake. (She turns to Alice and they leave.)

Bella's voice over: But the story isn't called Paris and Juliet.

-music begins playing loudly-

Scene: Travel Montage

(cut to planes taking off, fast cars, scenes of Volterra. Music is pumping by this point!)

Scene: Volterra

(Scenes of the bell tower, Edward in the alley way looking out into the sun, grief stricken. Bella running across the plaza, screaming out for Edward. We see Edward, walking arms outstretched to the edge of the shadows, bells tolling in the background.)

-Music reaches crescendo and stops-

Scene: Bella's Living room

Cut to Edward and Bella on a couch watching Romeo and Juliet.

Edward: You know, I've never had much patience with Romeo...

(Bella gives him a look)

Words: "Summer, 2009"


End file.
